Description and Key Personnel: Description The objective of the Wilmer Clinician-Scientist Training Program (CSTP) is to foster the development of clinician-scientists through mentored training by our experienced research faculty. The Wilmer Institute has a well-developed program for clinician-scientist training that utilizes governmental grants, private philanthropy, faculty commitment to education, and core facilities throughout the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine and the Bloomberg School of Public Health. The Wilmer CSTP program uniquely merges clinical investigation into visual disorders with the methodologies of clinical trials, public health, epidemiology, outcomes assessment and the finest in laboratory investigation in molecular biology, molecular genetics, and gene therapy. To continue our successful program in the career development of clinician-scientists, we seek a continuation of a total of 3 positions under the K12 mechanism, enrolling each of the 3 candidates for training periods of up to 4 years. Key Personnel Principal Investigator: Harry A. Quigley, MD, Administrator: Patricia Tracey, and the members of the CSTP advisory committee. Sheila West, Don Zack, Peter Campochiaro, Oliver Schein, James Handa, Shannath Merbs, Jennifer Thorne, and Gerry Lutty PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our specific objective is to provide the training and mentorship that will lead each of these young persons to be successful as faculty members in Schools of Medicine and Public Health and to achieve funded, independent research programs.